1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to fingerprint recognition technology and, more particularly, to a fingerprint recognition apparatus and a fingerprint recognition method adapted for the fingerprint recognition apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional fingerprint recognition method compares a current fingerprint image with a stored fingerprint image, if the two fingerprint images are similar to a certain degree, the current fingerprint is considered as a match, or if the two fingerprint images are not similar enough, the current fingerprint is not considered as a match. However, the conventional fingerprint recognition method is very complex and it is difficult to determine the similarity of the two fingerprint images.
Therefore, what is needed is a fingerprint recognition apparatus to overcome the described shortcoming.